


Give you my everything

by Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams



Series: Give you my everything [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Top Sam, bitter sweet, kinda sad really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John asks too much and Dean never says no. Even when it means lying back and letting his little brother fuck him to appease a couple of incestious Egyptian gods.<br/>Sam hates what he has to do to his brother.<br/>Until he realizes he doesn't.<br/>It's good and he wants more.</p><p>(Retouched to fix hopefully most of the mistakes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give you my everything

"You can't make him do this"

Sam's words are acid on his tongue as he glares down his father.

"If you make us do this I won't give him back"

In that moment nothing but hate burns in his vains. All he can see in his minds eye is his big brother standing on the other side of the door, shoulders hunched. Dean's face, wide eyed and shocked, sickened, afraid, already trying to set aside his emotions for the greater good. Sam can still hear his brother's voice.

_"Dad! No! There's got to be some other way! I can't do that to Sam!"_

Even in the face of something so sickening, it's still Sam Dean worries about first.

"you have him so well trained he'd do anything you told him too. But if we go through with this ritual I won't let you have him back"

the paper is crumpled in his fist. This is too much.  _Too much._  John Winchester has asked a lot of his sons. Demanded even more from Dean. But this is more then anyone should be allowed to ask. The fact John is standing there looking back into Sam's eyes with a calm expression after asking ( _telling)_  Dean to let his brother fuck him makes Sam sick. Everything about his Dad makes him sick. All his calm implacable calculations. That stupid switch he has to turn his emotions off. 

Sam wants to deck him in the face.

Sam wishes they never found him. No, he found them. Because he needed a pair of siblings to do the ritual to get rid of some sick Egyptian gods wreaking havoc in some ass-end town. They only found John because he needed them.

"Sam, this has to be done. If you don't stop them everyone in this town will die"

"you're asking too much of us. of Dean. You know he won't say no, no matter what you ask him to do"

"Dean knows his duty"

"to what? Lie back and think of England?!"

Sam's voice shakes as he spits the words at his father like poison.

"if I see you again you're dead. If you come close to Dean I'll kill you. I never want to see your face again"

Sam slams the motel room door in his father's face. It seems a strange and familiar reversal of their fight four years ago before Sam slammed out the door with his father's words reverberating in his head "if you walk out that door don't you come back". It's oddly thereputic, a detached part of his brain tells him.

the coldly logical part of his brain points out it _is_  the only way. The rest of him is screaming profanities at his father, the world, this whole fucked up situation. Maybe even a little at his stupid brother who never learned to say NO. 

Dean isn't where they left him. Sam can hear the shower flowing though. Can almost feel Dean's trapped/lost/confused/sick/guilty/wrong/obligation seeping through the bathroom door.

Sam reads through the ritual three times and commits it to memory. He collects the things he needs and sets them beside the bed.

and waits.

too long and too short before Dean steps out of the bathroom.

he steps up to the bed opposite Sam and sits before lying on his back and closing his eyes.

for a long moment Sam just looks at his brother. Examines him in a way that's never crossed his mind before. Runs his eyes over Dean's body with the eyes of a potential lover, not a brother. 

From an objective viewpoint Dean is beautiful. It's not something Sam has ever really noticed besides the vague awareness that his brother is attractive. But looking at Dean while trying to see that is strangly easy once he starts.

so Sam looks.

Dean's hair is still damp from the shower but quickly drying into soft spikes.

his face is symetrical with fine cheekbones and a clean jawline.

Sam watches the way Dean's long eyelashes flutter across his cheekbones, he never noticed how girlish his brother's eyes where. Or the way his lips where soft and inviting.

Looking at his brother's body spread out on the bed and knowing what he is about to do Sam feels strangly void of nausea. He feels guilty yes, but the idea of touching Dean doesn't make him sick. It makes him feel... Excited? The tingles in his stomach are warm traitors zipping through his vains at the prospect of his stubborn overbearing bossy brother submitting to him.

This thought makes Sam sick.

He feels wrong not because what he is about to do is wrong, but because he wants it, and that doesn't feel wrong.

_It has to be done anyway, why can't you enjoy it?_

A dark little voice in Sam's head asks. It sounds like Meg. Feels like the dark oily essence of her. It's all Sam.

"what the hell is taking you so long? Just get this over with already!"

Dean's voice interrupts Sam's inner Meg. Sam pretends not to notice the waver hidden in Dean's annoyance as he moves onto the bed beside Dean.

The ritual is fairly simple. 

The result will not be.

"Okay"

Sam says.

Dean's eyes are open and his hands flutter helplessly, not sure what to do. Sam can't help but find it funny that his womanizing over-sexualized brother is at a loss when it comes to sex.

It gets less funny when he realizes Dean is straight and has never taken it before. His macho brother is on his back and about to spread for Sam and in that moment Sam realizes how much Dean must trust him to do this. Love wells up in Sam and gets tangled with that corrupt bit of him, gets all twisted and stained and leaves Sam  _wanting. he wants this, wants Dean, all spread out and pretty. Wants to see him whimper, the look on his face when he comes with Sam's cock up his ass. Wants to be the only one who gets this bit of Dean._

"it's ok Dean"

Dean's eyes are wide as Sam cups his face between his hands. He never realized how small his hands make Dean look.

The first brush of lips is tentative, gentle. Dean's lips are softer then he thought they would be, giving under the press of his own lips. When Dean's mouth opens in a panicked gasp Sam can't help but take advantage and lick inside. Dean tastes like cinnamon and something soft and sweet and unexpected. Sam wants more. He can't help himself from licking deeper, tasting all of Dean and claiming his mouth as his own. He kisses Dean until both of them are gasping for breath, Dean's eyes wide and glazed. While his brother is distracted with catching his breath Sam kicks his ankles appart and settles himself between Dean's legs. That dark twisted thing in him that rejoices in his brother's skin, crows out its joy in the perfect way Dean's bowed legs fit around Sam's slender hips.  _You where made for eachother! made to fit like puzzle pieces! Dean was made perfect for Sam to fit between his legs! This is fate! You would always end up...here._

Sam can't keep his hands off Dean now. His clothing quickly falls to the floor, the towel Dean wrapped around himself quickly follows.

Sam marvels at the feeling of Dean under his fingers. Runs his hands down Dean's chest to his hips, rubs his thumbs across his belly. Traces palms down to Dean's knees and gives in to craving taste. Licks from collarbone up along his neck to his jaw. Nibbles kisses to his shoulder. Touches skin, teasing bites and licks, gives in to the feeling of Dean underneath his body. Sam can feel every tense muscle, can taste every pounding heartbeat. Dean tastes sweet, the way clean skin tastes of nothing but fresh water after a shower. It quenches a thirst Sam didn't realize he was dying of.

He wants more.

Sets about unwinding Dean. Sam knows his brother better then anyone. He can take his brother appart, piece by piece, and soon Dean is biting back whimpers and breathy little moans.  

Sam presses kisses into Dean's skin like brands, bites markers into his soul. 

He wants more.

The bottle of myrr oil is heavy in Sam's hands as he uses it to write across Dean's skin, the ancient words he speaks sharp and bitter on his tongue. The ancient blade he uses to cut his wrist is cold in his hands, the blood hot on his fingers as he writes across Dean's body. The final piece of the ritual is a narrow collar, a bloody fingerprint and twisted ancient words to set it in place. 

Sam's inner darkness cheers at the sight.

He kisses his brother breathless again, whispers soft words in his ear as he takes him in hand, pulls Dean to the edge and keeps him there until he writhes against Sam's body.

He wants more.

His fingers slick with oil dip gently between his brother's cheeks. Sam can feel his brother's terror. It makes him love Dean all the more to know that Dean is giving him this. Sam kisses him deep and sweet and full of promises. Whispers encouragement as his finger slips inside. Gentle, slow, and so much heat. Before too long he has a second finger in his brother's tight hot body. Twists and scissors, hits Dean's sweet spot and has him bucking. Breathy moans become quiet cries.

He wants more.

Sam is so hard he hurts. Hurts more when he pulls out his fingers and Dean whimpers, hands reaching for him. He sets himself against warmth and pushes, settling tight against Dean's body. In that moment of stillness Sam meets Dean's eyes, emerald green shiny with unshed tears. Sam leans close and whispers in his ear,  _so good, so beautiful, I'll never leave you, you're mine, thank you, thank you, thank you._

Kisses lips and moves. Drives away Dean's fears with pleasure.

Loses them both in an ocean of passion.

Lips on lips.

The taste of eachother in their mouths.

Gentle hands on burning skin.

Teasing bites and licks, kisses and hot panting breaths and the passion of two bodies tangled hopelessly together.

Its like the sun and the night, storms of lightning and gentle summer sunsets setting the world to amber and rose.

It is soft and perfect and cataclysmic.

Its an emptiness in Sam's soul being filled.

He brings Dean to the edge and follows him over like a solar flare.

And the room lites up like fire.

He has all he wants.

When Sam and Dean come down in the silence and look at eachother the world trembles.

This is the moment when the sky shatters or comes together.

There are tears on Dean's face and Sam kisses them away.

"Don't leave me. I need you"

Sam's voice is shattered, raw and open and honest.

"I wont. I'll always be right here Sammy"

Dean forgives him. It's right there in his eyes and the way he brushes the hair out of Sam's face in a way he never would before.

For a moment they just lay there, Dean on his back with his legs bracketing Sam's hips, Sam across his chest leaving gently kisses on his collarbone.

But the ritual must be finished. Sam gets up, pulls the sheets over a sleepy Dean and gets dressed.

Without anything clouding his mind the ancient sharp edged words plant a seed of disquiet in Sam. They burn in his mouth like bitter fire, leave black sludge on his tongue that makes him think of Meg.

The last sentence rolls off his tongue and the air fills with the scent of sulfur.

The yellow eyed demon stands before Sam smiling through John Winchester's face.

"Congratulations my king, on cementing your place as ruler of hell by claiming your consort"

This was just the final deception to lead Sam into his place.

And Sam was selfish enough to drag Dean into Hell beside him.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Side note,  
> To "lay back and think of England" is a reference to Victorian women I believe.  
> Back when people had arranged marriages and it didn't really matter what the girls thought this was the advice they where given.   
> Just if you where wondering why Sam is talking about England.


End file.
